Athena
Backstory Athena is a human turned goddess. She started out as just a great female warrior of City of Krion. Athena was the first human to unlock their aura. She defended her city day and knight against any threats that came to it. Earning her the title of goddess of war. She by most is presumed to be a myth, but for some they know the stories of her are true. No demon or angel has ever went there because of it, untill Cynthia that is. Cynthia leanrs that AThena is indeed real and alive, who she asks to train her. Athena has admitted she can defeat Catarina, but she will not. She reguarly becomes her mentor, as well as the mentors to Aldera, and Ari. Athena is the best fighter in the multiverse. Athena one day wishes for someone to fight her as an equal, but that day never came. Instead she dreams of it. Apperance and Personality Beautiful red haired woman in gold armor. She holds a spear, and shield. Athena is kind, and blunt. She never tells a lie, and is afraid of nothing. She represents indomitable will. Personal statistics Likes: Training people and making them great warriors. Loves to fight, loves challenges, and she likes to be completely honest with people. Dislikes: Evil, Liars, Thieves, Gods, Kitsune, and fish. Eye Color: Orange Hair Color: red Hobbies: Training, even by herself. Meditates and day dreams of great battles Status: Alive Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Athena, Lady Untouchable Origin: Trinity kingdom Gender: Female Age: 150 years old Classification: Human warrior, Goddess of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Godlike Reactions, Perfect Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Godlike Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1), Reactive Power Level, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Telekinetic Force (Athena can use her will to blow away people and attacks in the form of a pulse), Willpower Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Through will alone), Aura, and Attack Reflection. High Resistance to Transmutation, Sealing, Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Air Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Existence Erasure (as well as potentially more) via Warrior's Will Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Several dozens of times stronger than the likes of Catarina and Azura, who in turn dwarf beings capable of breaking the Earth apart with a single blow) Speed: Relativistic+, with higher reaction speed. (Faster than Catarina. However she can react to far faster opponents with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Godlike Range: Standard Melee range and planetary with energy blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Fighting prodigy. Can see all the openings in a target casually. Knows how to block, or dodge any attack properly. Weaknesses: Overconfident. though this doesn't affect her performance. Feats: *Defeated the greatest fighters in the world at the same time. *Reacted to Madmoral who is faster than light and countered him *Walked unfazed though psykos' Fear wave. *Blew people away with a powerful glares *Has never been touched *Defeated 3 clones of herself, who can stomp Cynthia, Remia, and Aldera Notable attacks/Techniques: Warrior's Will: Athena personifies and embodies the invincible will of a warrior, rendering her effectively immune to external effects that attempt to manipulate or control her directly in any way. Glare: She can deflect attacks and send people flying with a powerful glare. Fighting Skills: She is so good it may as well be called a power of her's. Her fighting skills allow her to take on multiple master Hand-to-Hand combatants simultaneously. She has only been tagged once in her 150 years of living. Vision: Athena can see weak points in people, attacks, and find openings. Will Blasts: Athena can use her will, through her aura fire energy blasts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Teacher characters Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages Category:Humans Category:Tier 5 Category:Combat Gods